Rabbid Kong
Rabbid Kong is a minor antagonist in Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, and the main antagonist of the Donkey Kong Adventure DLC. He is a gigantic Rabbid who resembles Donkey Kong and is made to fight Mario and his team by Bowser Jr.. Biography ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' After Bowser Jr. confronts Mario and his team and tricks Spawny into becoming his ally, he tosses the group a large banana and tells them that he would like them to meet a new friend of his. As Bowser Jr. flies off, Rabbid Kong smashes through a large pile of building blocks, grabs the banana from the team and begins to fight them. In order to defeat Rabbid Kong, the player must make their way up to a giant pressure plate positioned in front of Rabbid Kong, which will drop all of his bananas into a pit and leave him distracted and open for attack. If the player attempts to attack Rabbid Kong before releasing the bananas, he will simply eat one of the bananas and regain all of the health he lost. Additionally, if the player stands in front of Rabbid Kong, he will attack them and deal fifty damage. After repeating this process three times, Rabbid Kong angrily tries to make his last stand by climbing to the top of a fragile stack of building blocks and beating his chest, however, Rabbid Peach knocks out one of the tower's blocks, causing the entire structure to topple and Rabbid Kong to fall off of the mountain. ''Donkey Kong Adventure'' Following his defeat, Rabbid Kong arrives at Princess Peach's Castle, where he finds the Rabbids' Time Washing Machine. After damaging it in anger, Rabbid Kong and numerous other Rabbids are accidentally sucked into the machine and warped to another dimension, Bowser Jr. also shooting one of Spawny's fusion beams into the vortex as well. Rabbid Kong and the other Rabbids, along with Rabbid Peach and Beep-0, are then sucked into an alternate dimension, where they find themselves on Donkey Kong Island. The heroes soon meet Donkey Kong and Rabbid Cranky who explain that the Time Washing Machine’s parts have been scattered across the island and are guarded by hostile Rabbids who became merged with various objects. It’s also revealed that Rabbid Kong has found a way to become even stronger by eating bananas that were dipped into water energized with the Supamerge’s energy. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Rabbid Kong appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Attack type Primary Spirit. He boosts the fighter's weight, making them more resistant to launches, but slows their movement. His Spirit Battle is against Donkey Kong wearing a Bunny Hood, with increased power to his punches and elbow strikes. Personality Rabbid Kong is best described as being driven and easily angered, if somewhat dimwitted and small minded. He is completely obsessed with bananas, and will try to harm or kill anyone he believes to be a threat to them. After being hit by the player and replenishing his health, he will arrogantly laugh at them, having taken enjoyment out of their attempt to hurt him. Despite his differences in size and appearance, much like the other Rabbids, he is mostly inept, climbing up the building block tower without realizing that it was unstable. Although he is extremely bad-tempered, obstreperous, belligerent, and unfriendly, in his supposed final moments, he photobombs one of Rabbid Peach's selfies in good spirit. Gallery Images Images (19).jpg Mega Rabbid Kong 2.jpeg Mega Rabbid Kong 1.jpeg Rabbid Kong attack.png Videos Mario and Rabbids Rabbid Kong Boss Fight Mario + Rabbids Donkey Kong DLC - Mega Rabbid Kong Boss Fight Mario + Rabbids Donkey Kong DLC - Mega Rabbid Kong Final Boss Fight and Ending Trivia *Rabbid Kong, Bwario and Bwaluigi are the only Rabbid hybrids in the game to be both fusions of Rabbids and mainstream Mario characters and be fought as bosses. *Strategically, the player can place themselves over a pressure plate before Rabbid Kong gets to that area of the map, meaning that the bananas will be automatically released once he regains his health. *Rabbid Kong's battle theme is a remix of Jungle Japes' music from Donkey Kong 64. Navigation Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Obsessed Category:Animals Category:Destroyers Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Hybrids Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Category:Anthropomorphic Category:One-Man Army Category:Extremists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Mario Villains Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male